


I saw dad kissing the Flash

by KathleenRaven



Series: Have yourself a merry olivarry christmas [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, Smart William Clayton (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Is almost christmas when William see something that makes him suspicious about certain scarlet speedster
Relationships: Barry Allen & Thea Queen, Barry Allen & William Clayton, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Have yourself a merry olivarry christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	I saw dad kissing the Flash

Things were slowly improving for Oliver, at first it had been difficult but now both he and William had adjusted to the new routine, enjoyed spending time together and got along very well. A few months ago, Oliver decided to have his son meet another one of the people who were most important to him: Barry Allen, his boyfriend.

Barry had got along with William immediately, it was frequent that he visited them in Star City to have dinner or go for a walk all together, sometimes they went to Central to spend the day, in short everything was going well, so Oliver thought it was a good idea to ask his boyfriend to live together, he still had to make sure that William agreed but something told him that it would be so, his plan was to propose it at Christmas since the date was near and Barry would appreciate the gesture.

Oliver spent the whole morning in the town hall, arriving home in the afternoon, today he would have a little more time as William was going on an excursion, he worked in silence until he received a text message from Barry asking if he was still in the office, he smiled and answered him quickly before returning to his occupations, just a few seconds later he could see a well-known strip of electricity and felt the wind current

-Ollie!

Barry ran straight to Oliver's desk and sat down, he was still in his Flash suit

-Barry, what are you doing?

-I had some time after work and I came to see you, but if you want me to go...

-No, it's not that, you know I'm always happy to see you," he smiled- I mean...- made a sign indicating his suit

-Oh, I came straight from a chase, a minor theft, nothing serious, I left the police station and couldn't change my suit

-Okay, just remember to be careful, I don't want to explain why the Flash would be in the Star City mayor's office

Barry just snorted

-I can think of a good way to get that frown off that pretty face, -said Oliver getting dangerously close to Barry

-Is that so? Tell me how, Mr. Mayor.

Oliver took all the papers from the desk and put them in a drawer, once with the space clear he gently pushed Barry to lie down, leaned over and kissed him, they were like that just a little bit because honestly that was not a good position, Barry let Oliver go and sat down again

-Your desk is not at all comfortable, Ollie.

The blond laughed, before the speedster stood him up and lured him in for another kiss, soon Barry's arms were around Oliver's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist, they could have stayed that way for an eternity, but something caught Oliver's attention, his vigilance instincts kicked in.

-Barry- he whispered- I think there's someone outside

-What?

For Barry it all happened in slow motion, but Oliver could barely register the door opening, Flash running away and William entering the office

-William, I thought I'd see you at home. Is everything okay?

-Yes, the trip ended earlier than planned, I came back early and asked Felicity to drive me here

-We'll be leaving in a moment, I'll just give these papers to your aunt -he took the papers out of the drawer

Oliver left his office to look for Thea, found her talking excitedly to Barry

-I was about to go looking for you, Ollie, I think you missed something- said his sister with a slight mocking tone.

-Very funny- he replied, looking at her with a false look of annoyance- here are the documents, I already checked them and signed them - put the pile of papers on the desk - now if you allow me I'll take what I lost

Barry looked at him between indignant and amused as they walked back to the office

-I see that you followed my suggestion- said Oliver as he hid the label sticking out of Barry's shirt.

-Always, Ollie.

They arrived at the office, William was sitting at the desk

-Hey, William- Barry greeted cheerfully.

-Barry, I didn't know you were here

-I just got here

-Why don't we go to dinner? -Big belly burger? Oliver suggested

-Yes!- answered Barry immediately.

-Go ahead, I'll let Raisa know we're not eating at home

Barry went out with William, said goodbye to Thea and when they were alone in the elevator the boy asked a strange question

-Barry, is everything okay with you and my dad?

The brown man was confused for a moment

-Yeah, everything's great. Is there anything you want to talk to us about?

-No, everything's fine.

* * *

William spent all his life far from his father, he didn't know the truth until that fateful incident on the island, he lost his mother and had to stay with Oliver, until then a complete stranger, but little by little he began to trust him, knowing him, even though now he wouldn't call himself an expert on Oliver Queen he was sure of one thing: Barry Allen made his father happy. When he met the distracted forensic scientist it was clear to him, the looks and smiles they shared, they were really in love, William understood it, he also liked Barry a lot, so when he entered his father's office and saw him kissing Flash he knew something was wrong.

Felicity was a good friend of Oliver's, she probably knew something, she could be incredibly smart but William was sure she would let something slip between her ramblings if he asked her, so he did

-Do you know anything about my dad's relationship with the Flash?

Felicity almost falls out of the swivel chair she was sitting in

-What do you mean? What relationship? They're just two fellow vigilantes

Tactless honesty would be better in this case

-I saw them in my dad's office, they were kissing

The blonde sighed. Why were the secret identities so complicated?

-I'm not the right person to answer this, you should talk to Oliver

* * *

Oliver wanted to talk to William as soon as possible to consult him about his decision to have Barry live with them, he was surprised when it was his son who asked him for a moment to tell him something

-How much do you care about Barry?

The question surprised you. At what point did he begin having conversations about his feelings with his son?

-He's very important to me, I trust him with my life and...

-Do you love him?

-Yes. Why do you ask?

There were all sorts of rumours about his father and in the internet age it was impossible not to know things, he knew everything about the man Oliver used to be, but seeing him now he couldn't believe it, he changed, he didn't want to believe what he saw

-I ask because Barry is a good friend, he has helped me feel better about mom, I like him a lot and I want to make sure you both feel the same, I wouldn't want either of you to get hurt by a mix-up

Oliver was surprised again by his son's maturity, smiled proudly and replied

-You have nothing to worry about, Barry and I are fine, in fact I'd like him to live with us, only if he and you agree

-I don't see why not, I'd like to have him home

* * *

Part of him (who sounded suspiciously like Caitlin) kept saying it was a bad idea, it probably was, but this was a special case. A few days ago Felicity told him that William tried to get answers from her about the relationship between Flash and Oliver, the matter would be simple if only William knew that Barry is Flash but unfortunately it wasn't, because when Oliver decided that they should meet the deal didn't include his fast alter ego, the archer considered that it was already too dangerous for his son to know his identity as a vigilante and bringing Flash into the equation was not a possibility, Barry accepted at that time.

After meeting William he realized that it had been a bad idea to say yes, ironically the boy turned out to be a Flash fan, besides he was very intelligent, sooner or later he would end up relating Barry's absences in strange moments or his abnormal appetite and then he would know.

Anyway, desperate times would require desperate measures, so he had to go on with his plan; he knew that William would arrive from school and would stay alone while Raisa arrived, he ran to the apartment that he already knew practically by heart and went to the living room window, made his vocal chords vibrate and spoke

-William

-Flash- he replied in surprise- Why are you here? My father hasn't arrived yet if you're looking for him

-No, I came to talk to you

-If you're going to tell me what I saw isn't what it looks like, I'm not going to believe you

Deep in his heart Barry hoped that William really hadn't seen them, but apparently luck wasn't on his side

-Okay, I won't deny it. -He came a few steps closer

-You know Oliver's seeing someone, right? Actually, you know him. Barry's told me things about you

-Yes, he and I know each other well

-Then why are you doing this? Barry is a good guy, he makes my dad happy and I get along with him, plus he's your friend, I thought you were a hero - he said the last one with great disappointment

-I know how this situation looks and what you're probably thinking about me, there's a good explanation but I can't tell you anything, your father has kept this a secret because he wants to protect you, he's the best man I've ever known and he loves you above all things, I'm really sorry I can't do or say more but trust him, he does what he thinks is best for you

Looking at him up close, something about the sprinter seemed alarmingly familiar to William, his posture, the way he spoke, especially the way he expressed himself about Oliver, he hadn't seen anything like that in anyone else, only in... it couldn't be

-Barry?

Flash stopped vibrating and took off the mask that covered his face, it was useless to keep hiding

-William, I know you're probably upset that we didn't tell you, but...

He was interrupted when William ran to hug him

-Is this a joke? This is great! My dad is Green Arrow and his boyfriend is the Flash

-You're not mad at me anymore? 

-It was only because I thought Dad was cheating on Barry with you, which is very strange to say now because it's you and you're the same person...

-Remind me to leave you less time with Felicity- answered Barry laughing- for now we can't tell Oliver anything but I'm going to try to convince him

The sound of keys opening the door was the next thing to be heard, with a quick gesture of farewell Barry ran out, William greeted Raisa and helped her with the shopping bags he was carrying, she started to prepare dinner and a few hours later her father appeared next to Barry, when he saw him he smiled with complicity.

* * *

Everything was ready, the dinner would be at Oliver's apartment, Thea was invited too, Barry would spend the afternoon in Central City with Joe and his family to arrive to the dinner at night, Oliver couldn't wait to see him.

The meeting was nice, there was laughter, everyone gathered to watch the snow fall, everything was perfect, Thea had had to leave early, however when finally it was time for the presents everyone was excited, William received a small box from Barry, when he opened it he saw that it was a watch

-A few years ago, my foster father, Joe, gave me a watch, it meant a lot to me so when I saw this one I thought you would like it- the watch was emerald green, but it had interchangeable covers and straps, among them a scarlet red one, an obvious private joke that only William would understand, besides the gift had another more personal meaning since he still remembered his foster father's words when he gave him his "I promised I would give this watch to my son" although for now he was going to keep the thought to himself

-Thank you Barry- said William smiling as he put on his watch

-Now open mine, Ollie.

Oliver opened the gift, smiled at the contents: a frame with a photo of William, Thea and Barry

-When I go to your office your desk looks very empty so I thought I'd give you something to work on 

-Thank you

Barry just smiled and told Oliver in a barely audible voice: the rest of your gift I will give you when we are alone; the blond man smiled at the promise and because he would finally give his gift to his boyfriend

-Open this one, it's from William and me.

Barry unwrapped the box, taking care not to tear the paper of the wrapping that was a red background with small golden rays and snowflakes, when opening the gift he found a stuffed animal of a Maiasaura, his favorite dinosaur, the small animal had a key hanging from its neck

-I talked to William, we both agree, we want you to come live with us

-Really?- asked Barry, excited.

-Yes- replied Oliver as William nodded at the same time- only if you want to

-Yes! - he went over to both of them and hugged them

-You know, I think it's time for me to go to sleep- said William as he let go of them.

-Night, William. Merry Christmas.

-Merry Christmas, Dad. Merry Christmas, Barry.

-Happy Christmas, William. Have a good rest.

The boy went to his room leaving both vigilantes in the living room, he smiled when he saw them hugging, happy, now they would be a family, he would have to wait for his father to tell him about the Flash but Barry would convince him, he looked at them once more, now they were kissing, it was his signal to officially leave so he went into his room, lay down on the bed and when he closed his eyes he felt calm, the two greatest heroes he knew were in his living room, everything would be fine. 


End file.
